Callers who called into one of many automated voice response systems for services have experienced different confusions in navigating through the system. For example, a caller may not have understood a prompt that was provided by the system, and thus, experienced confusion in making a selection. Another example is a caller may have missed an option that was provided in the selection, and thus, became lost in the system. In yet another example, a caller may have experienced a long delay in obtaining data from the system, and thus, hung up before the service was actually provided.
Caller confusions cause delays in providing services, because confused callers are more likely to hang up and retry their calls. In addition, confused callers who are dissatisfied with their services are more likely to terminate their relationships with their service providers. Furthermore, confused callers provide valuable insights in system improvements. For example, the need of confused callers for certain options in the system, the willingness of confused callers to adapt to new options or services introduced in the system, the amount of time confused callers are willing to wait for assistance, etc. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for providing real-time adjustment for caller experience in an automated voice response system. In this way, service providers may dynamically adjust areas where callers are confused or frustrated in the system in order to provide better caller experience.